


Addressed To Springroll

by McCrystalKitty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCrystalKitty/pseuds/McCrystalKitty





	

On the very first day of spring, she’d met him. He was tall, he was strong, he was funny, and he was beautiful. 

 

She was not. 

 

Even so, they spent a lot of time together. Laughing and playing out in the huge world, so carefree. 

 

Untill he said those words. 

 

“Will you go out with me?”

 

“You're too good for me, i’m too poor, you’d be buying everything.” she responded. The boy frowned and walked away.

  
  


\--------- 

 

Sometime after that he came to her door step with a present in his hand. She opened it to reveal a pair of earrings. There was a note.

 

_ If i had millions of dollars, i’d spend every cent on you and wouldn't care.  _

 

“Would you go out with me?” he asked. 

 

“I-i can't, i'm too shy, I would be boring to be around forever.” The boy frowned and walked away.

  
  


\--------

 

One day, the boy came up to the girl and took her to a movie. But it was strange, he chose a movie neither of them enjoyed. Even so she was happy to be cuddled up next to him. 

 

The boy handed her a note. 

 

_ Even in those quiet moments, i'm fulfilled by your presence.  _

 

“Will you go out with me?”

 

“I'm not smart enough.”

 

\--------

 

After school the next week the girl sees a sight to behold. The boy was dressed as a clown, riding a unicycle juggling eggs. People were laughing and recording him as he dropped the eggs and fell off the unicycle. The girl ran up to see if he was okay. He handed her a note. 

 

_ I don't care if you make a fool outta yourself, because deep inside you have a kind heart.  _

 

“Will you go out with me?” 

 

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, she screamed her next words.

 

“You can't because i'm ugly!” She ran off, crow now hushed. The boy frowned, begging to clean up his mess.

 

\-------

 

The very next day her door rang, she opened it. A Hand suddenly grabbed her, pulling her across the street. She realized it was the boy, and he was holding a picnic basket. They finally made it to his desired spot. He set up the picnic blanket and plated two spring rolls for each of them. One fried and one not. 

 

He gave her another note. 

 

_ Both of these have the same contents, you can't tell because one is covered up. The clear roll is less surprising because you know what’s in it, but there a sense of mystery with the fried one. You are delighted by the taste of the fried one. Exterior doesn't change taste, plus the exterior looks fine anyways.  _

 

She giggled. “What message were you trying to play?”

 

“I dunno, I thought it was sweet?”

 

“You big doofus.” she teased.

 

“HaruMaki, will you go out with me?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 


End file.
